True loves kiss
by FairyTailFreak
Summary: Natsu is on a mission but ends up with a curse casted on him. "The curse will only break if I get a true loves kiss? but how do i get that?" Follow Natsu as he tries to get rid of the curse, maybe his bond with a certain person will change too? WARNING: Natsu x Gray. contains genderswitching and yaoi, if you don't like it, then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first published story! (but not my first written one though) I should just warn you about some things, my English may not be the best.. and not my stories either... But please review and tell me what you liked/didn't like about my stories and help me to get better! :D I respect all your thoughts and advice! But no hard feelings okay! :D So... here goes nothing!**

It was a sunny day, Natsu was on a mission to capture a witch that was haunting a village. He was alone though, Happy had finally got Carle to date him so he said that he couldn't go with Natsu. This made Natsu kinda depressed and sort of angry at him, but he didn't argue over it that much and left without the blue cat. When Natsu arrived to the village he was greeted by it's Mayor, Mr. Delroy. He was an short round man with a tall hat on his head.

"Welcome!" said the Mayor, "you must be the Mage that has come to help us!"

"Oh, hi! You must be the Mayor, and my employee." Natsu said, "Yeah that's right! You wanted help with a witch that is doing bad things to your village right?"

"Oh yes yes! She lives on the mountain up there!" the short Mayor raised his hand and pointed his finger, Natsu looked at where he pointed and saw a huge mountain with snow at the top and black clouds swarming above it. "Her cottage is easy to find, just follow the road!" the Mayor continued, "She is a demon I say! A demon! Every month she takes one of my people, mostly children, and sacrifices them to a God or something! I can't stand it any more!" the short man was now depressed and angry when he talked about the Witch.

"Demon hunting, huh? I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu stated with his usual wicked smile, "Don't worry! I'll take care of this witch in no time!"

"Oh thank you so much, Mr...?"

"The name's Natsu!"

"Oh! Thank you so much for helping us Mr. Natsu!"

"No problem!" Natsu waived to the Mayor and walked to the Mountain. He walked by a café and overheard a conversation between two older men.

"I heard some brat is going to help us!" one of the men said, "Pathetic! What is the Mayor thinking!?"

"I heard he is a Mage from Fariy Tail! Those Mages aren't just show off, they're really good at what they are doing!" said the other man.

"Fairy Tail, huh? Yeah and they are very good at destroying things too!"

"Yeah that's true.."

"I've also heard a rumour that the Witch has an obsession with a certain fire Mage from somewhere.. But I can't really remember the name of him..."

"Yeah! I've heard that too!"

'Obsession with a certain fire Mage?' Natsu thought, 'huh, I'll sure find out what that's supposed to mean when I find that witch.. and now I have to clean Fariy Tail's name by not destroying anything!' When he thought this, he started to run to the Mountain.

~Later on said Mountain~

"Agh! Where does that freaking witch live anyway!? I have been walking in hours!" Natsu was tired of walking, though he had just walked for ten minutes it felt like hours to him. After a five minute more walking he finally saw what he was looking for. "That must be it!" he started to run again and when he made it to the house he knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

He then heard footsteps inside and then the door opened. Natsu got chocked, he had waited to see an old lady come out, but at the door opening stood an young girl with light blue hair that reached to her knees, she had pink coloured eyes, but everything else looked normal about her. She wore a light green dress that ended just above her knees.

"Sorry, I rarely have any visitors so I wasn't prep-" she suddenly stopped when she saw who was standing there. "Wait, ARE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!?"

"Huh..? you know me?" Then he remembered what the man had said, _" I've also heard a rumour that the Witch has an obsession with a certain fire Mage..." _'THAT MAGE IS ME!?' Natsu thought, 'but what do I do now!?'

"Of course I do! You are the famous Salamander from Fairy Tail! Oh, I've heard SO MUCH about you!" she talked with such excitement in her vioce and her eyes where sparkling, than she lowered her voice a bit, "To think that you looked this hot in reality..."

"What did you say...?"

"Oh nothing! Come in come in! You must be starving! I'll get you something to eat!" she took his arm and led him to a table and sat him down on a chair while she talked, then she walked to get some food, "This must be faith..." she nearly whispered and sighed dreamily.

Natsu who didn't listen to the last thing she said, looked around in the small cottage. It was like a big room with a kitchen and table with chairs, then it was a sofa and a coffee table next to it, some carpets on the floor and flowers in the window. He saw two doors that must be the bathroom and her bedroom. 'It's kinda empty in here though, she is a girl after all, _and_ a witch.. She should be able to get everything she want.' Natsu then looked after where the girl had gone, she came back with a tray, on the tray was some newly baked bread and a glass of milk.

"Here you have!" she placed the tray on the table in front of Natsu.

"Thanks!" Natsu said to her with a smile, 'I should not eat food from a witch..' he took the bread to his nose and sniffed on it, 'but it smells normal, and she likes me right? I bet she wouldn't kill me like that' with that in mind, he started to eat the bread. The witch just sat there and looked at him eating.

When he was done eating, she took the tray and placed it on a counter. "How come you came here?" she still stood at the counter, so that Natsu only could see her back, then she lowered her voice a bit and continued, "Did the village send you?"

Natsu thought desperately, 'What should I say!? She will probably get mad if I said the truth but.. what else can I say...?'

"Yeah, they did actually..." he then said.

"As I thought... they sent you to get rid of me right?" her voice begun to sound sharper as she spoke.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu now stood up and waited for her to unleash her anger.

"I see..." was all she said.

'Gah! Here it comes!' Natsu was prepered for her to attack, but she just turned around and looked him straight in the eye, "I promise I will not kill any more townspeople..._ if_, you will live a happy life here with me. I love you Natsu! I promise that I won't do more bad things! Just say yes please! I beg of you!"

Natsu just stared at her, 'WHAT!? I don't want to live the rest of my life here with her! She's just obsessed with me! And we just met! And she's a witch!'

"...I'm sorry, but I can't take that offer..." when he says that he see that tears started to flow from her eyes before he continued, "I have to come back to my family, to where all my friends are! At Fariy Tail! I can't just abandon them! They are what makes me happy, they are not my relatives but they are like my family.. I'm sorry but I can't just leave that place, please understand." he hoped that she would understand.

"You don't love me..." she said and looked down on the floor.

"We just met, and I don't believe in love at first sight. That is just a kind of obsession, love comes when you can feel trust and comfort, and that takes a lot of time to obtain. But I love Fairy Tail! That is a place where I just want to return to, to the people I love as my family.."

"If I can't have your love..." she said in a low voice, but then her voice changed into a scream, "then no one will ever have it!" A massive amount of power flowed out of her making everything around her fly as if it was a storm in there. She looked up and stared into Natsu's eyes, her pink eyes now glowing. "I will lay a curse on you with the last of my power! Yeah, it's true that I will die after this but it's worth it! I will curse you and you will only have 20 days on you to break the curse! The only way to break it is a _True Loves Kiss_ from the one you love!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh? Is it a bit hard for you now...? now that I think about it, you did say that you didn't believe in love at first sight didn't you? Oh poor Natsu, this will be a hard challenge! But it's too late for regrets!" she raised one arm and pointed a finger at Natsu, "Hasaka Derolitus Mentios!" she shouted, then a beam of light came from above and struck down at Natsu like a lightning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Natsu screamed, then he collapsed on the floor.

"Goodbye.. Natsu Dragneel..." the witch said as she slowly faded away.

When Natsu woke up later that day he felt dizzy. "Is she... gone...?" the fire Mage sat up and looked around the room, "if she was going to lay a curse on me... why the light beam? Agh... my head" he grabbed his head as he felt the pain. He manage to stand up and walked around the house a bit, he found a mirror in the girls bedroom and looked at his reflection.

"WHAT!?" Natsu stood there and stared at the mirror, feeling as if his eyes where going to pop out of his head. In the reflection, there stood a young woman with black eyes that stared back at him, she had long pointy rose pink hair that was in a high ponytail and reached to her butt. She wore the same clothes as him, but she had a black top under the shirt that just covered her breasts, but you could see her cleavage. She even wore the muffler as well.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Natsu couldn't stop staring and then he had to make sure, so he looked down on his body only to find out that the mirror reflection definitely was his, no, _her_ own.

"AM I A GIRL NOW!? Was this what the whole bolt of lightning thing was for!? That means... that if I don't break the curse under the limited time... I'll stay like this!?" Natsu couldn't believe it, she had to hurry back to Fairy Tail now, "But what will they say... they will probably laugh their asses off... sigh... and how should I get a kiss from someone I love...?" as Natsu talked to herself, she made her way down the mountain.

She didn't want to meet the Mayor like this so she left a note that told that the witch was gone and that she (but she wrote he) didn't needed the award, the villages happiness was enough. The fire Mage then took the train (not with ease 'cause of the motion sickness) and eventually made it back to Magnolia on the evening the same day.

On the way from the train she tough about how to break the curse.

"Who can help me with this...? I am not in any relationship and I am not in love with someone... and I bet that I have a girls emotions and mind set now" She sighed, "I will have to choose someone and build up a relation somehow... but who...?" Natsu then stopped, a small blush making it's way to her cheeks, "I know exactly who I will ask!" She then started to run.

**A/N: So what did you think? good? Bad? Please review your thoughts and give me the power to upload the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! :D Long time no see! Oh wait, it has only been two days since I uploaded the first chapter... anyway I hope you liked it, 'cause here comes the next! And for you who's waiting for the Guilds reaction, it will come! But not in this chapter, so don't get too disappointed, but it will come I promise!**

_**~Last in latest chapter~**_

_"Who can help me with this...? I am not in any relationship and I am not in love with someone... and I bet that I have a girls emotions and mind set now" She sighed, "I will have to choose someone and build up a relation somehow... but who...?" Natsu then stopped, a small blush making it's way to her cheeks, "I know exactly who I will ask!" She then started to run._

**Chapter 2**

Natsu ran into an apartment house, she ran up through the staircase until she was on the third floor, she then walked and stopped in front of a door. 'I hope _he_ is home..' the fire Mage though before she knocked on the door. To Natsu's delight, she heard footsteps inside. The door was soon opened and there stood the certain black haired ice make Mage that Natsu had been looking for.

"Yo, flame breath. What do you-" Gray stopped in the middle of his sentence when he suddenly saw that something about Natsu was wrong. His eyes wandered over the fire Mage's body. Natsu felt a bit embarrassed when she saw where Gray's eyes had stopped.

"Stop staring Gray...it's embarrassing..." Natsu lifted up her arms to cover her breasts and felt that she blushed.

"S-sorry..." Gray looked up at Natsu's face, she took down her arms again, "but what the hell have happened!?" He asked, and then he unconsciously grabbed his dark blue slim t-shirt that he wore and was ready to take it off, Natsu saw this and calmly laid one of her hands on top of Gray's hand that he was holding his shirt with.

"Don't"

"Huh?" he looked down and saw what she meant, "Oh! Sorry" he let go of his shirt again.

"Let me in so that I can explain to you what have happened okay?"

"Sure, come in" said Gray as he stepped to the side to let Natsu come in. When she was inside he closed the door. 'Damn, I would never have thought that Natsu looked this good as a girl... oh just stop stupid perverted brain of mine!' Gray shook his head and walked after the rose-pink haired Mage that was now sitting on his couch. He sat down as well and she started to explain everything.

_~Some minutes later~_

"...and now I'm here" said Natsu.

"wow... that's one hell of a story.." Gray stated, what was surprising was the fact that he still had all his clothes on, "but what will you do now then?"

"I... I don't know... but I don't want to meet the Guild... not now..." Natsu looked down on the floor, "they will just laugh at me.. and make fun of me..."

Gray saw her sad expression, then he said, "Don't worry, we can keep it a secret, you don't have to go to the Guild"

Natsu looked up at the determined ice make Mage, "Gray..."

"I won't tell anyone about this, I promise" Gray smiled at her.

"Thanks Gray... I'm glad that I can rely on you..." she smiled back at him and saw that he blushed a little, then one thought came to her. "but where should I live?" Natsu asked with a worried face, "People could easily find me if I lived at my own home... especially Happy..."

Gray thought for a moment, "You could live here...? no one would ever get the thought about looking for you at my place"

"Really? Are you okay with that?" Natsu's eyes lit up, 'he is actually offering me to live here, how kind of him...wait, ice breath is kind? I do know much about him, but at the same time I don't'

"Yeah.. I'm just glad that I can help" Gray said as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and looked down on the floor.

"Thanks Gray!" Natsu exclaimed and jumped forward and hugged him. The ice make Mage got surprised but then hugged her back.

"No problem" he said and smiled, 'I could even fall for her... no stop thinking about that! I'm just a good friend, but she _did _come to me though... agh stop! She certainly already know who she will ask for help when it comes to that curse, and I bet that won't be me'

_He didn't know how right, yet wrong, he was._

_~Next morning~_

Natsu woke up early, she sat up and stretched her arms up in the air. She was in Gray's bed, he had offered that she could sleep there while he took the couch. Natsu had said that it was okay for her to take it, but he had said,

"_You are my guest! And what kind of man am I if I can't offer my guests, and in this case especially, a girl, the best? I'm okay with the couch, it's actually kinda comfortable . Make yourself at home! And ask if something is wrong, I'll help you with anything!"_

'He's so cute... I really haven't realised how nice he is as a person, since we always get into fights...' with this in thought, Natsu jumped out of the bed, took of the t-shirt Gray had offered as nightwear, yes, he was even that caring, and put on her clothes. She walked out to the livingroom and saw that Gray was still asleep. 'Maybe I'll clean his apartment and make breakfast, I want to make up for all his kindness' the rose haired Mage walked around in Gray's apartment to start some cleaning, she found out that you could find at least one piece of clothing on the floor in _every_ room! "This must be 'cause of his stripping habit!" Natsu giggled and started to pick up some of the clothes.

~_half an hour later~_

Gray woke up to the smell of-

"Bacon?" he got confused and sat up. He then got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, only in his underwear. There he saw that Natsu stood and made Breakfast. The nearly naked ice make Mage smiled at the sigh, he walked to her and placed his arms on the counter, each arm on each side of Natsu, making her unable to move away.

"I didn't even know you could cook" he nearly whispered into her ear and Natsu, who hadn't realised that the male was there, got startled and let out a cute squeak before she turned around, only find Gray's whole body just few inches away from her own.

"Gray! You scared me!" said Natsu and blushed, but she dind't force him away, 'he is so close...and only wearing underwear~! Oh stop stupid brain you've seen him like this before!'

"Heh sorry" Gray chuckled, he "released" Natsu and rested his back against the counter beside her, "but seriously, when did you learn that?"

"Erza though that I needed to learn since I only ate at the Guild, and she said that if she taught me, I could eat at home too."

"Oh haha, she even cares about that, huh?" Gray laughed.

"Yeah, I said that I liked eating at the Guild but she didn't care" Natsu made a small pout, and Gray couldn't help but think that she was cute. He then continued,

"You know, you don't have to make me Breakfast"

"I just felt like I had to repay your kindness, that's all... but if you don't want me to-"

"No it's not that. I just don't want you to feel forced to do it just because you live here"

"Heh thanks, I guess?" Natsu chuckled, 'he cares so much about me, I've never felt this feeling before... my whole body feels all warm and fluffy and some part of me just wants to hug him.. but now is not the time for my stupid brain to take over!' she finished the Breakfast and served it for them both at the table. They sat down and started to eat, while they ate they talked about random stuff.

~Some minutes later~

"Thanks for the food Natsu!" Gray stood up, took the disk and placed it in the sink.

"You're welcome!" Natus stood up as well. Gray turned around to face her.

"So... what do you plan on doing today..? I must head for the guild soon, I promised Mira that I would help her to take care of some errands"

"Oh I don't know... maybe I'll do some shopping and take care of things here"

"Are you okay with that? I don't want to leave you on your own but-"

"Gray, it's okay! Go help Mira, I'm sure she needs all help she can get!"

"Yeah, but I promise that I'll be back so that I can take you out for dinner tonight" Gray smiled and winked at her, he then walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, okay!" Natsu looked at him as he left, she then started to take care of the rest when she heard Gray from the livingroom.

"Then it's a date!"

Natsu stopped with what she was doing and started to blush again, glad that Gray couldn't see her face. She couldn't believe what she just heard, "Yeah it is!" the fire Mage answerd, she was now smiling feeling that happy feeling again.

Gray was glad to hear that answer, 'that means that I at least have a chance!' he had now put on clothes and made his way to the door, "I left the reserve keys and some food money on the coffee table, I'll come and pick you up around seven o'clock, so be ready by then okay?"

"Sure!" she answered, and then Natsu heard Gray leave the apartment. 'I think I like him.. I know, I _did_ choose him, but that was because he is the closest friend I have. Even though we are rivals, we are like brothers *cough* I mean siblings. But I did not think that it would be this easy to start like him more than as a friend..' she finished the disk and then walked out of the kitchen. 'Maybe I should by new clothes... I do like this outfit, but it's easy for people to recognise me if I look like this!' with that, she took the keys and the money and left the apartment.

Later the same day she arrived at the apartment with bags filled with clothes and food. Lucky for her, no one she knew had seen her. She placed the bags with clothes on the floor and the made her way to the kitchen to pack up all the food. When Natsu was done she took the clothes and picked an outfit that she could wear at the date. Hell, only the word alone made her blush. She looked in Gray's bedroom and found much space left in his wardrobe, so she put in the rest of her newly bought clothes in there. Then the fire Mage looked at the watch on the wall,

"Half past Three, huh?" Natsu sighed "There is still three and a half hours left until he'll come... I could continue to clean some, just to kill time" she then started to check every room, cleaned every spot that wasn't clean enough, and after one hour she decided that she could stop. Natsu then walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she was done, the fire Mage came out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"That was just too weird!" Natsu exclaimed, "I wonder if I'll ever get used too this body..." she sighed and took the outfit she picked earlier, "Oh damn, I'll have to take with my hands on this body once more..." she took a deep breath and took on the clothes, that consisted a pair of white shorts and a dark blue blouse. First she had tried a red one at the store, but her girl mind just straight told her that her pink hair and the red blouse just didn't work, so she took a blue one instead. She had also bought a pair of pearl-like earrings that she thought looked good on her. Natsu looked at her own mirror reflection for a moment.

"Something more must be done..." she said and started to think "Hmm... oh I know!" she then picked up a brush that laid on in one of the bags and brushed her hair that she had quickly dried with her own magic. Then Natsu braided the long rose-pink hair.

"Now I'm done!" she exclaimed when she was done with her hair and once again looked at the mirror, "I wonder what Gray will think... I hope it's not too much..? No it's not, I've just fixed myself a little" Natsu raised her own self-confidence, she then walked around in Gray's apartment. "Even though I cleaned it, I still haven't seen all the things he have.." her eyes wandered around until they stopped when she spotted a photo in a frame that was standing on his chest of drawers. The rose-pink haired mage walked to it and lifted it up. It was a picture of Gray when he was young, he was standing beside Lyon and behind them stood Ur, the person that had taught him magic. She had her hands on each of her students shoulders, smiling down at them both.

"How cute.." Natsu smiled at the photo, she then placed it where it had stood and looked on the watch again, "it's already seven o'clock? Then he should be hear any minute.." as she finished that sentence she heard a knock on the door. "That must be him! But why did he knock? He knows that the door is open, is he just teasing with me..?" she said and walked to the door and opened it. Yes, there stood Gray, she felt a wonderful sent in the air that told her that he had taken a shower. He smile at her and in his left hand he held a bouquet with cream white roses.

"For the lady" he said and handed over the bouquet to her.

"Aaw, how cute of you!" she took the roses and smile at him. She then saw that his eyes where wandering over her body and then back to her eyes.

"Have you bought new clothes? Damn, you look beautiful"

"Aaw Gray~ you are embarrassing me" she giggled, then continued, "yes, I bought some new clothes so that people wouldn't recognise me that easy, and I wanted to wear something pretty at our date."

"Hehe, you are the cute one~" he said with a smile.

"Aw... Wait here while I get the flowers some water!" she jogged in and found a vase in a cupboard in the kitchen, she filled it with water and sat down the flowers in it and placed it on the table. Natsu then walked back to the door and put on her shoes, she had bought a pair of trendy sneakers in the colour of blue.

Gray smiled at her when she was done, "Ready now?"

"Yes, I am!" Natsu walked out and locked the door after her. Gray offered his arm and she took it, then they walked out of the building.

'When I think about it, Natsu is unlike his usual self now that he is a girl..' Gray thought, 'in a positive way, we get to know each other more because we don't fight all the time' he laughed at his own thoughts, 'oh we always fought as soon we saw each other. Life was a contest, that we both wanted to win over the other'

"What's so funny Gray?" asked the confused Dragon Slayer.

"Oh nothing, just thought about something funny" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh okay" she smiled back at him.

**So how was this chapter? Good/bad? I hope I'm not disappointing you with how out of character I'm making Natsu... I'm struggling with making his, no her, character to be good! **

**I don't know if I'm happy with how this one turned out... but I just couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to upload it! Anyway I hope you liked it! :D**

**Please review so I know what you thought was good and bad, I'd like to know your opinion! It would help me a lot in my writing! :D**

**'til next chapter!**

_**FairyTailFreak**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! :D before we move on to the story I would like to say a few things: First! Sorry for being so slow with the update, but I didn't think that school would take _SO_ much of me free time!**

**Second! Everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favourite, follows the story, this and that, and the people who just feel like they like this or just have felt like they can waist their time to read this, with other words, _everyone who reads this text right now_, I LOVE YOU! Your enthusiasm is so supporting for me as an author and it helps me to continue to write this! I actually didn't expect anyone to like this but guys, you have really moved my heart!3 So I must say THANK YOU and I hope that you will continue to support me and read this with me 'til the very end!**

**With that said, we can now move on to chapter three!**

**I don't own any of the characters in the story, they belong to their rightful owner Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

_~Latest in previous chapter~_

_'When I think about it, Natsu is unlike his usual self now that he is a girl..' Gray thought, 'in a positive way, we get to know each other more because we don't fight all the time' he laughed at his own thoughts, 'oh we always fought as soon we saw each other. Life was a contest, that we both wanted to win over the other'_

"_What's so funny Gray?" asked the confused Dragon Slayer._

"_Oh nothing, just thought about something funny" he said and smiled at her._

"_Oh okay" she smiled back at him._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Have you decided yet where we'll eat?" asked a curious Natsu

"Yeah, some days ago I walked past a newly opened restaurant" said Gray, as he remembered that event, "It looked kinda cosy, not too big, I think you will like it" he added and smiled down at her.

"Really? Sounds interesting" Natsu said and smiled back at him, but then it disappeared, "I bet there will be a lot of people there.."

"I've already booked a table for us, so there is no need to worry about that" the black haired Mage stated triumphant "and it didn't look that crowded when I saw it, I bet there are more popular restaurants around that would have more people there"

"Aaw, that's so thoughtful of you that it's cute.." the rose-pink haired Mage giggled, "I just hope you're right!"

"Yeah, me too"

_~Later at the restaurant~_

As Gray had said, there where not too many, yet not too few, people there.

"I've booked a table for two" said Gray.

"Name?" asked one of the waiters that worked there.

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Okay" the waiter checked on the list he held in his right hand, "I see, this way please" he then said and showed them to a table near a window, "just a second, I'll go get the menu" the waiter said and walked away, he came back and placed the menu in front of them, he then excused himself and walked away to another table to take an order.

"Wow Gray, this restaurant is as you described!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Natsu, "it's not too big, not too crowded, it's cosy and the atmosphere in here is comfortable, so romantic! This place is so perfect!"

"Haha!" Gray chuckled at his date's enthusiasm, "I'm glad that you like it, but you should wait with the judgement until you've tasted the food"

"Yeah, you're right" the fire Mage picked up the menu and studied it for a moment, then she frowned, "This is too hard! There is so much food that sounds good! Have you decided yet?"

"I think so.." said the ice make Mage while he studied the menu, "I think I'll take the Tuna, and for dessert, I'll take a strawberry cheesecake"

"Oh! Then I'll take the same, except that I want BBQ sauce on my tuna"

Gray looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Natsu crossed her arms and nodded an 'yes'. Gray then called for a waiter who took their orders.

"So.." Gray said when the waiter had walked away and rested his back against the chair, "how do you feel now? I mean, with being a girl"

"Oh, actually it feels better than I would have imagined" said the rose-pink haried Mage, "maybe 'cause I've overcome the shock"

"Yeah, that would probably be it" stated Gray as he stroke one hand trough his jet black hair, "How many days are left then?"

"Hmm..." Natsu started to think, "19 I guess, I came Yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes you did" he answered, and then he started to blush "then, have you thought more of how-" but before he could finish that sentence, the waiter came with their food.

"Here we go, I hope you'll like it" He said after he had placed it on the table before he then walked away.

"Wow that was quick!" the Dragon Slayer stated shocked, and then she looked back at Gray again, "so.. what was it you where going to say?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" he shook his head and took up the cutlery and started to eat.

"Oh.. okay" she started to eat as well.

They sat there in silence, Natsu felt like she had to start a new subject since it looked like Gray didn't intend to, "So, how was everyone at the Guild?" It looked like the ice make Mage was set out of a sort of trance when he heard the question, he looked up at her surprised before he answered.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they where doing just fine"

"I'm glad" Natsu smiled warmly, and Gray couldn't help but to smile as well, she then added, "Have.. have they asked yet about me..?"

"I wasn't there that much, just going back and forth between the Guild and the town with errands, so I didn't hear that much of their talking.." the ice make Mage was thinking if he had heard anything at all relating to Natsu, "how long did you say to them that the mission would take?"

"Hm.. I said that it would be an easy mission with a big reward, probably that it would just take a day"

"Then they will certainly wonder where you are by tomorrow" stated Gray.

"Yeah, I think so too"

"I think that I'll go to the Guild after Breakfast to see if they will talk about it.."

"Yes, that would be good to know" said Natsu, "to know if they are curious or have found out something about me.."

"Yeah.."

They left that conversation there and continued to eat by talking about old memories, they laughed together, thinking about funny things in the past. They had a great time and before they knew it, the clock was already 21:30.

"Ah... I remember that day as if it was Yesterday!~" Natsu exclamied, "wait, what is the time?"

"Hm?" Gray checked the watch on the wall, "oh, it's already half past nine, haha! Guess we forgot the time while we where talking"

"That much!?" Natsu stared at the watch, "Yeah, maybe we should head back before it gets too dark out there" she said and got up from the chair.

Gray paid for the food and then they left the Restaurant, outside they walked hand in hand in the sunset.

"I had such a great time Gray" the pink haired Mage said and looked up at him smiling, "Thank you so much for this"

"Thank you for wanting to be my company" he smiled down at her, "I had a great time as well"

They where heading back to his apartment, when suddenly the ice Mage stopped.

"Gray, what is it?" Natsu looked confused at her date.

"M-m-m-mira and F-fried are h-heading this w-w-way..!" Gray stammered as he looked straight forward at the incoming couple.

"WHAT!?" she looked at the direction Gray was looking, and saw them coming this way, "oh no! I bet they've seen us!"

"Pretend to be shy and hide your face from them or something if you don't want to be discovered!" Gray talked so fast at this point, but Natsu heard every word he had said, and when Mirajane and Fried were near them she hugged Gray from the side and hid her face against his body. He answered to her actions by placing his arm around her waist.

"Gray! I didn't expect to find you out here!" exclaimed Mirajane when they had walked up to them, "and who is this girl..? are you two dating!? Why haven't you told me you had a girlfriend Gray!"

"H-hi Mira, Fried" Gray was nervous that they would find out who 'this girl' was, "I didn't expect to see you two out here either, taking a walk?"

"Yes we are!" Mira smiled, "but don't avoid my questions! How long have you had a girlfriend without telling anyone!?"

"Take it easy on him Mira" Fried tried to calm her down.

"This is actually our first date... so I haven't actually kept any secret from you" Gray said now calmly.

"Oh! But what is her name? Is she new here? I don't think I've seen her before.. But why are you hiding? I'm not dangerous!" Mirajane was of course very exited and curious.

"Try to say that last one again Mira..." Gray mumbled at the Demon Take-over Mage, but he then continued to answer her curiosity, "H-her name is Nat-" he felt that Natsu had poked him as to warn him about telling them her name, "Nat-Natasha!" he could nearly _feel_ Natsu sweatdrop at the name Gray gave her, but he didn't care, "Yeah, she is new here, she moved her just a few days ago.. and don't worry about that, she is very shy to new people, especially Mages"

"Oh that's too bad, I wanted you to invite her to the Guild sometime!" stated a depressed Mira, "but I'm sure she'll get used!"

"But Gray, how did you two meet, since she is shy to Mages?" of course, Fried just had to be smart and point out things.

"H-how we met..?" now Gray was nearly in panic, "Em.. We met at the town, first when I told her I was a Mage, she got distant, but then when she learned more about me her stiffness just left.. Natasha told me that this was due to the fact that she had been in a relationship with an other Mage before, but he had been very cruel to her and she thought that this had something to do with being a Mage" Gray was surprised by his own speed at lying.

"Oh, but then I guess that it will leave after a while" Fried said, now that Gray's answer felt true enough to him.

"We aren't bad, we Mages" said Mira as she placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder to comfort her, "Gray will take care of you, I'm sure of it!" At this, Natsu moved her head a little to look at Mirajane, but so that they still couldn't see who it looked like, and nodded an 'yes' to tell them that she thought so too.

"I will take care of her" Gray said this very serious but with a smile, and the Dragon Slayer could tell that his seriousness was true, which warmed her heart, 'I will remember those words, Gray' she thought with a smile.

Mira let go of her shoulder and walked back to Fried and gave them a smile, "We should be going now, I hope that you'll be happy in the future and that we'll see each other again soon!"

"Yeah, we'll probably do" Gray smiled back at them and with that and a goodbye, both couples left and headed for respective direction.

They now walked with Natsu now not hiding her face, and Gray with his arm still around her waist.

"Wow, that was close~" Natsu sighed.

"Yeah it was..!" Gray exclaimed and felt that burden lift from his shoulders, "but now I bet we will have to go to the Guild! Or else Mira will haunt me for the rest of my life until I show you to everybody else..."

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded, because she knew how Mirajane could be, "I think I'll have to go and get some make-up to try and hide my identity a little better, or else they will think that I have a twin.."

"Don't worry! No one would ever get the thought of you being Natsu!"

She sighed, "You really sure about that? Natasha is close to Natsu, don't you think?"

"What else should I have named you to?"

"I don't know.. But they will think of 'Natsu' when they hear 'Natasha' and then they'll see the resemblance and ask where _I_ am"

"Hm.. maybe so.." Gray gave it a thought

"Huh, what are we going to do then?"

"I'll try to come up with something"

"Really? Will you be able to hide the truth?"

"I did that just now, didn't I?" said a proud ice make Mage, "They didn't see through it! And my clever lying, damn!"

"Don't think too highly of yourself, ice brain" she said and giggled.

"Haha, watch it flame brain" Gray teased and kissed her on top of her head.

_And that, was the very beginning on the new road that lies ahead for these two_

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo... Liked it? Hated it? I wanna know~**

**I hope you liked it and that you will gladly wait for the next chapter! :D**

**Please review to me if you like! To tell me what was good/bad, and if you have any ideas about upcoming chapters or minor things, I would like to hear them! **

**Until next time!**

_**FairyTailFreak**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And helllooooo everybody I'm back! :D**

**I'm so sorry if I didn't upload that fast... but I have my excuses... school has been killing me and my internet has been malfunctioning! I can't believe that I'm still alive... ~.~**

**But know, I can _finally _get this out!**

**Omg chapter 4! I didn't expect to get so much attention to my story and that I could continue this far! *nearly faints* oh God I love you guys!**

**You're so supporting me and it is exactly what I need! Thank you everybody!3**

* * *

_~Latest in previous chapter~_

"_I did that just now, didn't I?" said a proud ice make Mage, "They didn't see through it! And my clever lying, damn!"_

"_Don't think too highly of yourself, ice brain" she said and giggled._

"_Haha, watch it flame brain" Gray teased and kissed her on top of her head._

_And that, was the very beginning on the new road that lies ahead for these two_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It is in the morning the following day, Gray is at the Guild while Natsu is anywhere but there. Right now, the ice make Mage is sitting at the bar in deep thought.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Gray? What is this?" Natsu was standing in the kitchen, staring at some kind of machine that was just standing there on the kitchen counter._

"_Huh? What is what?" Gray walked in to the kitchen, throwing his shirt on the floor the walked up shirtless to her side._

"_This- this thing!" she pointed out her finger at the innocent machine._

"_God Natsu, you don't know?" Gray facepalmed himself, wondering how unknowing she was, "That is a stupid microwave!"_

"_Microwhat?" she looked first at Gray, and then back at the thing he called a 'microwave'._

"_Yeah, a microwave! Have you never heard that word before? You heat up food and stuff in it" the ice make Mage said, he picked up the shirt that he noticed not was on himself any more and walked out of the kitchen._

"_You do!? I must try it out then!" but when the fire Mage had said this she made a cute yawn and rubbed her eyes, "...Maybe tomorrow..."_

"_Haha.. just be gentle to it" Gray made his way to the bedroom to throw the shirt with the dirty clothes, on his way back something on the bed caught his sight._

"_Natsu?"_

"_Yeah what is it Gray?" she walked in to the bedroom as well but stopped when she saw what he was looking at._

"_Why don't you wear it any more?" the male Mage picked up the discarded item and turned around to look at Natsu._

"_Because..." she bit her underlip, "...people would recognize me if I wore it..."_

"_But, it is your muffler we are talking about! Igneel gave it to you, right? I haven't seen you a day without it before!"_

_She looked down on the floor, feeling that tears where starting to form in her eyes, "It is not like I don't want to wear it.. I want to... but... it is for the b-best" her voice broke at the last word and she felt the first tear make its way from her eye._

"_Natsu" Gray immediately walked up and embraced her in a hug, she responded by placing her hands on his bare chest and rested her cheek against it as well,_

"_I know it is hard for you, and that is why I don't think you should push yourself " the ice make Mage now felt that she started to cry, he caressed her back with his right hand, "You can wear it you know?"_

"_B-but..they w-will see th-that it is.. Igneels scarf..." the fire Mage sobbed between most words which made it hard to speak._

"_I know, but it is okay, I don't want you to feel like this all day" Gray brushed away a lock from her face, this action made her look up at him in his dark blue eyes, he laid his hand on her cheek and dried away a tear with his thumb, "And besides, they will see your scar if you don't wear it"_

"_Heh, th-that's right.." she moved one hand to touch the scar on her neck, remembering how she got it sent a chill down her spine, "but that is only at the Guild" her sobbing had stopped by now._

"_Yeah, but I think you can wear it anyway"_

"_..Maybe I'll do that"_

"_I think you will" he smiled down at her, "since it means so much to you.. and you have once told me that you feel naked without it, that it is just wrong"_

"_And that is true Gray" she smiled at him as well, "I don't like being without it"_

"_Then wear it"_

_~End of Flashback~_

'I hope she will relax much more.. I don't like it when she feels down' he sighed

"Gray? Are you even listening?" asked a blond girl.

"Huh? Have you been talking to me Lucy?" He asked confused, waking up from his thoughts.

"Agh! You are hopeless today!" Lucy was now irritated, "Show some manners! You should listen when a girl talks to you, or else you'll never get one!"

"You really sure about the last part?" the male Mage turned his face to her and rested his head in his palm, he was confident that she was wrong, but she didn't know anything about Natsu.

"Eh, yeah? I am a girl you know!" she stated the obvious, "And just because there are many girls that would do anything for you doesn't mean you can keep them any long just because you are hot"

"So you are saying that I am hot?" Gray raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"What!? I didn't say that!" she blushed.

"Yes. You. Did"

"Agh! Maybe I did!" Lucy understood that this wasn't getting them anywhere, "Okay! You are hot! But that doesn't mean that I have any interest in you!"

"Hah, I knew it!" Gray sat up fully and was now satisfied with teasing her, "But Lucy, I understand what you mean"

"About what?"

"About being nicer to girls"

"Oh good!" she said with anger, "Because one thing that girls don't like is when you are not listening to them! Even though you don't give a f**k about what they are saying, you should listen!"

"Take it easy Lucy!" the jet black haired Mage raised his hands in protection, he didn't want the blond Mage to go all rage mode on him, "I'm sorry for not paying that much attention, I can be nice to girls, that you must know? But I was just thinking about something.. so I guess I didn't hear you" He wasn't sure if Lucy would accept it.

"Thinking? What could you have been thinking of that keeps your mind away that much?" she had accepted his forgiveness and was now curious.

"Ah..." he scratched the back of his head, "There are just so many things that are happening right now.."

"Really?" the celestial spirit Mage said not so satisfied with his answer, but before she could question him about it one thing she had had in her mind before came back,

"Oh that's right! Maybe you know!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Know what?" the ice make Mage got confused.

"Happy has been all sad and depressed this morning!" she now got a worrying look on her face, "He won't talk to anyone about it, not even Charle! Do you know what the cause can be?"

"Lucy, isn't it obvious?" this male Mage said calmly, "Natsu is on a mission and he misses him"

"Of course!" She put one hand at her forehead, "How could I have been such an idiot to forget about him!?"

"You are not an idiot, you just didn't think about it" he tried to rise her confidence.

"Maybe so.."

"Don't worry about Happy, he will be okay when Natsu is back!" he continued, "They are just not used to be without each other" 'and it may take some time before Natsu is back...' Gray thought for himself, he hadn't thought about Happy at all, 'poor cat..'

"Yeah, you are right!" she smiled at him, then she looked at her watch,

"Ah! Sorry Gray, but I have to do some shopping before today's events, I'll be back at 2, so catch ya later!" with that and a smile, she got up from the bar stool and waved at him before she left.

"Bye Luce" He waved back at her and then turned back to the bar desk, he restlessly played with an empty glass that stood there, 'today's events?' he thought.

"Have you heard? There is a rumour that a new girl have moved to town!" said a random Guild member.

"Yeah! She is supposed to have pink hair!" said an other member, "and I've also heard that she is going out with some black haired Mage in a white jacket!"

"Yeah! But that sounds just like our Gray!"

"Yeah it does!"

"Oh can't they just shut up...?" the ice make Mage mumbled as he let his head fall onto the counter.

"Go out on a mission Gray, you do seem to need that" the white haired barmaid looked at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Nah, I don't want to" he said down into the oak tree counter.

"Why is that?" she now got worried, "have something happened?"

"No, nothing at all" Gray lifted up his head once more, "I just don't want to... leave _her_ alone for that long"

"You mean Natasha? I'm sure she is fine on her own for a bit you know?" Mirajane said, but then she giggled, "You are so cute Gray, I didn't know that I would see this side of you so soon"

"Heh, maybe" he smiled for himself and stood up, "I guess I should head back home"

"Okay!" Mira smiled at him, "And Gray? Make sure to come back later, today is the Rainbow Sakura festival you know! And take Natasha with you! I'm sure she'll like it!"

"Oh! Is that today!?" the black haired Mage got surprised by that fact, "So that was what Lucy was talking about! But wait Mira, Nats- I mean, Natasha isn't part or Fairy Tail you know"

"Oh I've already suggested that to Master, he agreed without any doubt! Of course she will come!"

"Oh okay, if you insist then I guess we both will come"

"Great! See you around 2 o'clock then!"

"Yeah, bye Mira"

"Bye bye Gray! Take care!"

He turned around and walked out of the Guild.

"You know Mira" Fried walked up to her behind the bar desk when Gray had left, "There is something about his 'girlfriend' that feels... wrong"

"Fried! How can you say so!" Mira exclaimed a bit surprised and upset, "He just found someone that he likes and cares about! And then something has to be wrong with her!?"

"No no Mira, you got me wrong" Fried laid his arms around her waist and stroke one hand through her hair as to calm her, "I just mean that something with her is not that it is used to be... And she reminds me about someone too, I just don't know who..."

"Oh.. yeah, I feel the same actually.." she then looked away and got a worried look, "I just hope that something won't happened to them"

"I don't think so, I have known Gray for a very long time, and you too, if even not longer" the green haired Mage placed his index finger under her chin and made her look up at him, "He will do anything for that girl, I can tell"

"Oh Fried, I think you are right" they smiled at each other.

Gray walked down the street on the way to his apartment, 'Rainbow Sakura.. how could I forget?' he got into the house and up trough the staircase. He opened the unlocked apartment door and closed it after himself. The ice make Mage immediately heard footsteps making it's way to the hall when he got in.

"Are you already home Gray?" Natsu walked up to him with a smile and gave him a hug, he saw that she now wore the muffler to his delight, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks" Gray hugged her back, when they released each other from the embrace he continued, "We both will be at the Guild 2 o'clock"

"Today!? Already!? How come?" Asked the surprised fire Mage.

"Because today is the Rainbow Sakura festival" he said calmly, "and don't worry, Master has invited you, so you can go even if you are not a member"

"Is that today!? How come I have forgotten about that!" Natsu got even more surprised now, "but wait.. then I'll have to change clothes! And do my hair!" she ran into the bedroom.

"Haha! Don't worry Natsu" Gray chuckled at her sudden haste, "It's only eleven in the morning! You have plenty of time left, and it's only Sakura! You don't have to fix yourself _that _much!"

"Yeah, but I won't be that fast you know!" she yelled from the bedroom, "It takes time to pick clothes, take a shower, and stuff like that! And yes I have to! It is still important!" then she countered, "Plus, I don't want my identity to be discovered~"

"Yeah you are right, take your time, I'll prepare lunch later" the black haired Mage said this and threw himself on the couch.

"Thanks!" Natsu said in delight, "and by the way... I think I kinda broke the microwave..."

Gray let out a sigh, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You are not angry are you..?" the rose-pink haired Mage asked nervously.

"Of course not" the male reassured her, "it was old anyway, I'll by a new one when I got the time to"

"Oh, I'll help you with that then!"

"If you want to"

"Yeah, I feel an bit guilty so..."

"Don't" he said, "I'm not mad at all, I couldn't even think about being mad at you because of that old machine"

"Heh, thanks" Natsu then continued with what she was doing.

Gray just laid there and watched as she ran from the bedroom to the bathroom, took a shower, ran back in only a towel which made him blush madly, but she didn't care. He watched as she ran back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom still fixing herself for what seemed like one hour before he finally got up to make some lunch for them. And when he was done, the jet black haired male decided to go get Natsu, he walked out of the kitchen and to the bedroom,

"Oi Natsu, lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" the fire Mage just finished her hair that was in a high ponytail. She wore a dark blue top with a white jacket and a frilled black skirt.

"Wow, it doesn't matter what you are wearing, you look damn good in everything" he looked at her and winked.

"G-Gray, you are making me blush" she looked away with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You are the one making me blush, running here and there in only a towel"

"I'm sorry! But I got stressed, and I thought you didn't mind" she walked past him and out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Well.. to be honest, I don't" the ice make Mage walked after her and sat down on a chair at the table.

"Pervert" she teased and giggled when he blushed, she sat down as well.

"I can't help being a male you know" he started to eat.

"I know Gray, I know" she started to eat as well.

When they both where done they stood up, Natsu got out of the room to fix a little more, Gray took the disk and when he was done with it he left the kitchen.

"Are you done with the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I am" she walked out to the livingroom, "Gray, your clothes!"

"Huh?" the male Mage looked down to see that he had taken off both his shirt and pants, "What!? But yeah I was planning on taking a shower so that's just good" Gray walked to the bathroom without picking up his discarded clothes and closed the door.

"At least fix your own mess!" she jelled at him.

"You may fix it if you feel like" he said.

Natsu sighed, "He is so lazy" the Dragon Slayer picked up the clothes and laid them with the rest of the dirty ones, she then walked into the kitchen to check if there was anything that needed to be bought from the grocery store.

When Gray had finished his shower he walked out with a towel around his waist, the ice make Mage made his way to the bedroom and opened his wardrobe, "Wow, she really have filled it with clothes now" he took out a pair of boxers and put them on, he then took a pair of dark green cargo pants and a white T-shirt with blue sleeves and put it all on. He threw the towel in the basket for dirty clothes, closed the wardrobe and walked out to the livingroom again.

"What time is it Natsu?"

"It is half past 1, we should head for the Guild soon" the fire Mage came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, let's go now then" Gray walked to the hall, but then he stopped, "You have to cover your scar"

"Oh shit! I forgot to put it on!" she then ran into the bedroom and came back with a light blue mini scarf and tied it around her neck so that the scar was no longer visible.

"Wow, you sure are clever" he chuckled and put on his black boots.

"This is an emergency, and I bought it two days ago with the rest of the clothes so that I _could_ cover the scar" the fire Mage walked into the hall as well, she put on her shoes, they then left the apartment, locked it, and walked out of the building hand in hand.

"I wonder how they will react, I mean, everybody does not know that you are dating someone" the Dragon Slayer said and a faint blush made it's way to her cheeks when she thought about the last thing she said.

"Yeah, only Mira and Fried, and Master, and when I think about it, probably more of them know, since I bet Mira can't keep any secrets that easily" Gray sighed, and then thought about when he had been at the Guild, "I also heard that there are rumours about us going out, two members of the Guild was talking about it today"

"They where? Then I bet most of them know" she sighed, "Damn, I hope they won't find out just who I am"

"Stop worry about that" said the black haired Mage, "It isn't so common that people change gender is it? They won't think about you being Natsu!"

"Are you really sure about that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"...Actually no" he mumbled.

"Exactly"

"But that doesn't mean that you should be going around with this negative aura! Keep calm and hope for the best"

"Heh, you're right, I guess" she smiled.

And before they knew it, the two Mages where standing in front of the Guild doors.

"You ready?" Gray asked the now panic looking Natsu.

"Y-yeah.." she answered.

"Don't worry" Gray hugged her hand with his own, "I will be here with you, so there is nothing to be afraid of, and it is just the Guild after all"

"Yeah, you are right!" she smiled at him, "Thanks Gray"

"No problem" he smiled back at her, "So?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, I am ready now!"

And with that, Gray opened the Guild doors and they both walked in.

_Now, what will become of this normal looking day?_

* * *

**A/N: So, the usual, liked it/hated it? Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts!**

**This got a bit longer than the previous chapters, but that is just positive maybe? :D**

**Until next time!**

_**FairyTailFreak**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again! And I am SO SORRY that it took longer than usual to update! But school have literally killed me! And on top of that our school is so damn old that now we got mould so it is practically chaos... And when the holidays started my birthday and Christmas also came so... You know, in Sweden we have Christmas the 24th of December... So yeah I didn't get the time to update it, I'm super SORRY! The chapter has been complete for a while so it was just some minor edits and the update left! But enough about that now, I just have to thank everybody that cares about little me (or I think you rather care about the story, am I wrong?) I love you guys! *Hugs* thanks to all of you that have reviewed this as well, aw okay everybody in the damn world THANK YOU!**

…**.Okay..I'm done now with bothering you...**

* * *

_~Previously in True Loves Kiss~_

"_Yeah, you are right!" she smiled at him, "Thanks Gray"_

"_No problem" he smiled back at her, "So?"_

_She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, I am ready now!"_

_And with that, Gray opened the Guild doors and they both walked in._

_Now, what will become of this normal looking day?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Huh? Who is coming now?" said Levi, who sat at one of the tables near the Guild doors.

Gajeel, who sat in front of her, looked at the doors, "Looks like it's stripper" he answered, but then he raised an eyebrow, "But he is not alone"

"What is so abnormal with that?" she looked confused with his expression.

"Take a look yourself" the Iron Dragon Slayer nodded to the door without taking his eyes of it.

"If you say so..." the Solid Script Mage turned around to look at the 'so interesting' door, then her eyes widened when she saw the two Mages.

"Gray has a girlfriend, HE IS A MAN!" Elfman yelled out.

"WHAAAT!?" the whole Guild now turned to the Guild door to see.

"Gray-sama~!" Juvia cried out, "Don't do this to Juvia!"

Gray felt a sudden wave of embarrassment fill his entire body, and he also felt that Natsu had started to tighten her grip of his hand and lean in closer to him as if it would protect her from danger. He didn't mind though, he liked being her source for comfort.

"Welcome Gray, Natasha" Mira and Fried greeted them.

"H-hi Mira-san, F-Fried-kun" Natsu hid a little behind Gray.

"Mira-nee, did you know about this?" an also confused Lisanna asked.

"Of course!" the white-haired barmaid chirped, "Me and Fried met them on the street while on a walk, and I felt that they had to show you, so I didn't tell anyone!"

"Wow Gray, I didn't know you had it in ya" Macao said from a table near the bar.

"Me neither!" stated Wakaba, "and damn she is cute too! How lucky can this guy get!?"

"She ain't cute Wakaba" Macao took a sip from his beer before he continued, "She's hot!"

"Hell yeah!"

Gray turned his gaze at the two old men, he had a hard time forcing himself not to laugh out loud, 'They would probably kill themselves if they knew that they're talking about Natsu!'

"What is all the noise about?" the voice came from behind, Gray turned around and saw that Lucy was at the door. Natsu quickly hid behind her protector, still holding his hand. The exhibitionist smirked a little at the female's good acting.

"Hi Luce" he said with a smile on his lips.

"Hi Gray!" she greeted back with a smile, then she saw the figure hiding behind him, "Who is this?"

"Oh, her name is Natasha" the black haired male explained, "and she is very shy towards Mages, well" his smirk was now back, "except from me"

"Oh! We are not dangerous you know!" the celestial spirit Mage smiled sweetly at her, then she though about his last remark, "What do you mean _except from you_?" she now saw that his smirk grew even wider, "How come then she is not shy against you? And why is she holding your hand?"

"Because Lucy, she is my girlfriend" Gray's smirk was gone, and now replaced with a warm smile, and you could hear the sound of a certain water Mage who's body hit the floor, but apparently, everyone was too shocked to hear the truth from him to even take notice. Natsu felt that her body got all warm and happy to know that he addressed her as his girlfriend, "Gray..." she whispered from behind him and he turned his head around to look at her, they both smiled at each other.

Lucy felt her jaw drop and just stared at the two, "What!? Gray, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend!" but now she smiled at them, "And to think that he could get a cute girl like you" she ended looking at Natsu.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gray looked back at her with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Aw you two are so cute!" Cana came up to them with a big smile and rested her elbow on the ice make Mage's shoulder. Natsu let out a cute squeak and quickly moved around to Gray's front and pressed her body against his, "Gray, I didn't even know you had the balls to ask out a girl!"

"Ha ha" he said in a sarcastic voice and placed his arms around Natsu, "Just how pathetic do you guys think I am? Seriously, I am a man after all"

"Oh and who could have guessed that!?" she laughed and Gray got even more irritated now, "Don't worry I'm just kidding with ya! But everybody seems to be here by now, can we start the festival...?"

"Of course, Cana!" Mira said from the bar, "Listen up! Now that everyone has gathered, it's time that we go to the backyard and start the festival!"

Everybody yelled in excitement and started to go out. Most of the members came up to the couple to say things like 'congratulations' or 'I hope that you'll take care of her Gray'. When they got out to the garden they saw all the big Cherry Blossom trees around them, a petal fell from one of the nearby trees and Natsu held up her hand so that it peacefully landed in her palm.

"It's so beautiful" Natsu looked from the little petal to all the magnificent trees.

"Just wait until the evening, then you'll see real beauty" Gray reassured, both of them played along perfectly with the 'new girl' thing, so no one got suspicious, or did they?

"Okay everyone!" the demon take-over Mage got their attention, "Time to have our traditionally Sakura Bingo!"

The members yelled like usual. Everyone then got their bingo bricks and the game could begin!

~Some unimportant prices and numbers later~

"Annnnd..." Master Makarov announced the number, "Number 48!"

"BINGO!" Levi, Bixlow and Natsu yelled all at once.

"Oh master!" Mira exclaimed and clapped her hands, "We seem to have a draw!"

"It looks like that, Mira-chan" the Guild Master sighed, "Then we will have to go over the rules!"

She took out a huge book out of nowhere and started to read from it, "It says 'if it is a draw, then the first one to make the Master nosebleed, in perverted means, is the winner'" said Mirajane in a casual tone and with her usual smile, as if there wasn't anything special with what she just said.

"WHAT!?" the tree with a bingo stared in shock and their jaws dropped.

"So says the rules!" Makarov yelled.

"Old man!" Gray walked up to the master and pointed out a finger at him, "I think you have rewrote the rule! Last year it was the one to make you _laugh_!"

"Fool! You don't have any proof so don't blame the innocent!" the Guild Master stretched out his arm and slapped the black haired male at the back of his head.

"Innocent!?" Gray raised an eyebrow and took of all his clothes so that he only wore his boxers.

"Don't take of your clothes in front of your girlfriend!" Erza punched him in the face so hard that he flew away and right onto Juvia.

"THAT'S NOT A MAN!" Elfman yelled from somewhere.

"KYAAA!" Juvia exclaimed, "G-Gray-sama! So.. close..." she whispered the last words.

The ice make Mage's face got totally red, his face was right between her breasts. He got up quickly from on top of the water Mage, "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, Juvia!" He then turned to face the armoured female, "Erza! What was that for!?"

"Show some manners, Gray!" the scarlet haired Mage yelled back, "Don't just go strip in front of your girl or else you will scare her away!"

"Strip..?" the exhibitionist looked down, "WHA-HAAT!?"

"Hmpf, looks like I have no choice!" the rose-pink haired Mage got up, she took of her jacket and walked up so that she stood in front of Gray, Erza and Makarov, "Gray, sorry but I want that prize..!"

The half naked male looked away from Erza and then to Natsu, he was now putting his pants back on, "Babe, you don't have to-"

Natsu took her index finger and used it to pull down her top a bit in the middle so that her cleavage got more visible and with her free hand she waved at herself, "Ahn~! It is soooo hot out here~!" she bent down a bit to show the cleavage even more and winked, both Makarov _and_ Gray fell backwards nosebleeding. Lucky for Natsu, those where the only males standing in front of her, or else every male at the Guild would have nosebleed.

"It looks like Natasha won!" Mira chirped and ignored the bleeding males on the ground, she walked up to Natsu with the prize, "Here you go, two tickets for a one week trip to a super expensive five star resort hotel!"

"Thank you!" the Dragon Slayer fixed her top to normal and took the tickets, she then giggled and happily jumped over to her boyfriend, "Graaaaay~! Look what I got!"

"Con..grat...ula..tions..."

"Oh come on! Wake up now!" She started to drag away his body to where they sat before.

"W-wow... she sure is comfortable with showing herself..." Lucy looked at the not even the slightest blushing Fire Dragon Slayer as she where heading this way with the nearly unconscious Gray.

"Y-yeah..." Was all Erza got out.

"That's unfair!" Bixlow cried out, "How where I supposed to win like THAT!?"

"I think so too!" Levy cried out as well, "Master is such a pervert!"

"What about Gray!?" a random Guild Mage shouted out.

"Don't call Gray-sama a pervert!" Poor, poor random Guild Mage have to face the wrath of Juvia.

"Now now, don't cry" the white haired barmaid tried to calm Bixlow and Levi down, "There are many other nice prices as well!"

_~And so, the bingo continued~_

"Why did you go that far..?" Gray asked his girlfriend, he now laid down on the grass with his head resting in her lap.

"But Gray~ It was worth it! I want to go to the beach!" she whined, then she calmed down and stroke her hand through his jet black hair, "And I wanted to go on a holiday with you"

"Heh, you are just so cute..." Gray sighed and smiled, still looking at Natsu.

"You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!" Lucy, who sat beside them, exclaimed and clapped her hands together, "I hope that I will look that cute too when I get a boyfriend.."

Both Natsu and Gray blushed, set out of their trance, realizing that they where still at the Guild.

"Thanks, Lucy-san, and I think you will also be cute with your boyfriend" Natsu said looking up from Gray and at the blonde female. Since it had gone some time now at the Guild, her character had started to be more comfortable with other Mages.

"You think?" he face lit up in a sparkling and dreamy way, then, something on Natsu caught her sigh and she just stared. It nearly looked like her eyeballs where to pop out, "W-w-wait a minute...!" she pointed out her finger at the direction of Natsu's right shoulder, "Why do you have Fairy Tail's mark...!?"

"What?" the fire Mage looked and then placed her hand over the red mark in panic, "Th-this i-isn't wh-wh-what you think!"

Gray, who understood the situation exactly sat up immediately and randomly made up something, "N-no! She was just so interested to go here so I helped her paint one befo-" he said in such a speed, but got stopped mid-sentence by Lucy.

Now it looked like a sort of magic was lifted from the celestial spirit Mage, "YOU!" she stood up and pointed her finger at the rose-pink haired Mage who looked as if she just wanted to disappear at the moment, everybody's attention was directed towards them, "YOU ARE NATSU!"

When that sentence was said, it looked like a magical spell was lifted on _every_ member now!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" they all yelled.

The couple looked at each other, "Shit" they said at the same time.

"GRAY IS DATING NATSU!?"

"THAT HOT BABE IS NATSU!?"

"NATSU IS A GIIIIIRL!?"

"WHAT IS GOING OOOON!?"

The whole Guild where now chaos.

"SIIIILENCE!" It was Makarov, and he succeeded to quite down every member, "I think there is an explanation needed here! Gray, Nata-" he cleared his throat, "No, Natsu" he looked at the two, "would you two be so kind as to please explain all this"

"Of course" the black haired male said, he got up and walked up to the Master so that everybody could see him properly, the fire Mage followed him as well.

"Em, yeah.. as you all can see" Gray placed his hand around the pink female's waist, "this is Natsu"

"I KNEW IT!"

"HOW CAN THAT EVEN BE POSSIBLE!?"

"AND YOU ARE DATING HIM!?"

"Calm down, calm down" the ice make Mage raised his hand as to quite them, "We will explain it all, Natsu" he looked at her, "please explain how this started"

"Yeah" she took a deep breath and then started to explain, about the mission, the witch, the curse, etc.

"And then I decided to go to Gray, since I felt that he would be the only one to help me out in this situation" She ended, looking up at the named male with a cute smile on her lips.

"And as you can see" the jet black haired male continued and looked at his girlfriend and smiled back, "I decided to help her out without a doubt"

"Aaaaw that is so cute~" all, and then I mean _all,_ (well, except from Natsu of course) the girls exclaimed.

"A curse, huh?" Fried said, "So you mean that you two are now going to build up a relation and then break it?"

"Yes, that is how we have to do it" the rose-pink haired Mage looked at him when she answered his question.

"And you only have twenty days on you?"

"No, now it is only eighteen days left"

"Yeah yeah I get that" he said that as if his pride had gotten an insult, "but, do you think that you'll succeed?"

"Well.." Gray now said and looked once more at Natsu, "I do"

"Yeah" the fire Mage looked up at the male beside her, "I think so too" they both smiled at each other. Tears of pure happiness threatening to fall from her cobalt eyes, 'How can he be this charming?'

"Well, it looks like you two actually have a chance for success" Fried smiled at the couple.

"I think so too" Mira said, "You two look as if you are meant for each other"

"Yeah, Juvia thinks so too" now that surprised everybody. She said this with a small smile on her lips, and she didn't lie, they could tell that.

"Juvia..." Gray too looked at the water Mage in surprise, he knew she liked him a _lot_. And yeah, he liked her too, but not at the same level, just as close friends to be exact.

"As long as Gray-sama is happy" she tried to restrain her tears but failed, it hurts so bad to be honest to yourself... "J-Juvia is happy t-too!"

He saw through her pain, but was surprised and felt a bit happy that she really could be honest to herself, "Thanks, Juvia" he smiled at her, 'Damn, that woman will never stop with the surprises. I think I have underestimated her a bit' he chuckled at his thought.

"Y-you're welcome" she wiped away her tears and smiled back at him.

"Then if you are a couple..." Master Makarov now said, "Then I think we all shall bring out a toast! And hope that Gray and Natsu will have a happy future together!"

"YEAH!" all the members toasted, "Congratulations! May you two have a happy future!"

"You guys..." Gray looked at the sheering members.

"Now" Makarov continued, "I think we shall celebrate these two by the continuation of the festival!"

"Master..." Gray was out of it, he couldn't believe that everyone still was so happy for them both, now that they knew that Natasha was Natsu, "Thanks, everyone" the ice make Mage had to struggle to not cry, 'No I can't cry! It is against my pride dammit!'. The Dragon Slayer placed her hand on his cheek which made him look down at her.

"Babe, don't cry now" she had a faint smile on her lips, "You should be happy"

"I am happy" the shirtless male placed his hand on top of hers and they where now standing straight in front of each other, "I was just so shocked, that everyone took this so good"

"We have been at this Guild for very long" she used her free hand and touched the Fairy Tail mark on his chest, she moved her fingers along the outer lines of the blue mark until she fully placed her palm on it, "you should think better of them"

"I know.. I feel that now" Gray smiled at her, "I should have trusted them a little better" he leaned in and kissed Natsu on her forehead. This action made the pink haired Mage blush.

"Now can you two stop being all cute and stuff so that we can continue with the festival! Or it will turn dark too soon!"

"Yeah yeah Lucy, we are coming" Gray said to the restless celestial spirit Mage, he released his girlfriends hand and they walked side by side towards the rest of the members.

~Some hours later~

"It is so beautiful...as always.." Natsu sighed, she looked up at the tree above her.

"Yeah" Gray said, they where sitting down a bit away from the rest of the partying members, he was leaning his back against the Rainbow glowing tree with one knee bent up. Natsu was sitting between his legs leaning against his bare chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know, it is weird" the fire Mage said after a brief moment, "At first, I hated that witch" she sighed and closed her eyes, "but now I am kinda grateful that she turned me into a girl"

"You are?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah" she opened her cobalt eyes and smiled, "or else I would never had experienced this perfect moment"

"Oh" the ice make Mage now got her point and smiled as well, lifting his gaze once more to the tree above them, "Yeah, I am grateful for that too, and I wouldn't have understood how wonderful you really are as a person either"

"Aw~ Gray, I.." a faint blush started to make it's way to her cheeks, "I really like you, you know? I mean it"

He looked down again, "I know you do Natsu, and I feel the same" the ice make Mage kissed her on top of her head and she giggled when he did that.

The Dragon Slayer smiled and turned her head to the side so that her cheek was against his chest. The fire Mage felt the warmth from his bare skin on her whole body. 'It's a funny thought, he is an ice Mage, and they you may think that his skin would be cold. But he is as warm as a normal human being, he is just resistant to the cold, Gray Fullbuster himself is not cold'

_Don't go around and say things that you later will regret that you ever said, or thought_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaand, done! I hope a didn't disappoint you with anything!**

**Please review your opinion of this chapter! It is so much fun to read your own thoughts! And you do help me out a lot too!**

**And by the way, it is the 25th, Merry Christmas! :D**

**Until next time!**

_**FairyTailFreak**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again everyone! I am so sorry, I don't want to keep you all waiting, but school is taking so much of my time, so I only get time to write my stories on weekends! But then I always do my best to get the chapters done with full speed ahead!  
Thank you for your patience everyone! And thank you all that have reviewed, favourited this story, putted this on your alert or just have read it! It warms my heart to know that people like it! ^^, Aaaand I plan to short my blabbering.**

**Main pairing: **Gray x Natsu

**Other fluff hinted pairings: **Fried x Mirajane, Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy

**Summary: **Natsu is on a mission but ends up with a curse casted on him. "The curse will only break if I get a true loves kiss? But how do I get that?" Follow Natsu as he tries to get rid of the curse, maybe his bond with a certain person will change too? WARNING: Natsu x Gray. contains genderswitching and yaoi, if you don't like it, then _don't read!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Fairy Tail nor the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima-sama! I just ship the pairings and do the plot on my own.

* * *

_~Previously in True Loves Kiss~_

"_Aw~ Gray, I.." a faint blush started to make it's way to her cheeks, "I really like you, you know? I mean it"_

_He looked down again, "I know you do Natsu, and I feel the same" the ice make Mage kissed her on top of her head and she giggled when he did that._

_The Dragon Slayer smiled and turned her head to the side so that her cheek was against his chest. The fire Mage felt the warmth from his bare skin on her whole body. 'It's a funny thought, he is an ice Mage, and they you may think that his skin would be cold. But he is as warm as a normal human being, he is just resistant to the cold, Gray Fullbuster himself is not cold'_

_Don't go around and say things that you later will regret that you ever said, or thought_

**Chapter 6**

Natsu woke up in the middle of the night. She opened her eyelids slowly, taking in the darkness of the room around her. After a few seconds she had gotten used to the dark and could distinguish some of the furniture. The fire Mage shifted slightly in the bed, but when she did she suddenly felt something warm beside her, she immediately sat up out of fear and tried to jump out of the bed, only to realise that her legs already where entangled with this warmth as well. She crashed down to the floor with a muffled squeal escaping her mouth, taking the also entangled blanket with her. Upon the sudden sound, the 'warmth' also known as Gray, sat up fully awake and started to look around the room to search for the source of the noise.

"Natsu...?" the ice make Mage said and yawned loudly, looking over the edge to see her now trying to get back up on her feet, "What are you doing? It is in themiddleofthenight." he mumbled followed with a second yawn, struggling the pleasure to just fall back to sleep.

"I-I'm sorry, Gray." the Dragon Slayer said as she held onto her head and sat down on the bed, in the other hand holding the comforter, "But just what are you doing here?" then a thought struck her mind and she stood upnagain and stared at the barely visible body in the bed in the dark with wide open eyes, "D-did w-we-"

"Don't worry, we didn't do _that._" the black haired male reassured with a wave with his hand as he sat on the mattress, still struggling to not fall asleep.

Natsu sighed out in relief, though she liked Gray a _lot_, she wasn't close to be prepared for _that_! "Then what are you doing here?" she asked her boyfriend as she sat down where she previously had been peacefully asleep.

"You know that you are very cute when you are sleeping?" he said with a smirk on his features, causing a blush to appear on the fire Mage's cheeks, though she was lucky he couldn't see that due to the darkness, "But you are also very obstinate." the ice make Mage said this and chuckled softly, remembering the events that occurred the previous night.

"What do you mean by that?" the girl that sat beside him asked as she tilted her head to the side, she didn't get his point at all.

"I mean that you would cry out to me and beg me to stay whenever I left your side." Gray said and now laughed at his girlfriends puzzled face expression.

"I-" Natsu said and looked down to the white sheets while trying to remember doing anything like that, 'He did say that I was sleeping.' she thought, and then the dream she probably had dreamt that night came flashing by in her mind.

She was standing there alone in the Darkness. Natsu had always been afraid of the Darkness, the dark emptiness always making her shiver whenever she knew she was all alone, no one close around her. This fear had started right after Igneel had left. She never wanted to wake up and know that she was all alone ever again, and so the emptiness the darkness created also created a fear in her. Natsu never blamed Igneel for it all though, she didn't have the heart to do so. She knew that he left for a reason, and was determined to find out what that reason could be.

When she had found the egg that one day in the forest, she was so happy to find a new friend, a friend that would always be beside her no matter what. She would wake up and see that she never was alone, always having that little blue cat there for her. Somehow, Natsu got a little upset when the cat started to date Charle, since that would mean that he chose love over best friend. But still, Natsu couldn't help but feel happy for the little cat, that he was able to find love. And the fire Mage soon noticed that the blue cat didn't choose over anyone, he wanted them both in his life. Now the pinkette was really happy, an ironic thing since it was 'Happy' that caused it, but the Mage still felt a bit alone, now that her cat friend found love while she hadn't.

And now, the Darkness succumbed her mind and she was lost in it, all alone. While her fear started to paralyse her, she saw a light come from behind her. The rose pink haired Mage turned around and saw that Gray stood there with an aura of light surrounding him, and smiled towards her. Right when her fear started to disappear and she smiled back, he turned around and started to walk away from her. Natsu felt the panic through her body yet again and started to run towards him, screaming. Screaming for him to never leave her, she wanted him to stop walking away from her. She ran and ran as fast as her numb legs could take her, screaming from the top of her lungs for him to stop, and when she came up to him and grabbed his shoulder, he did so. He turned around and embraced her in a warm hug with a smile on his lips, whispering in her ear,

"I will never leave you, as long as you want me to stay."

When she woke up from her deep thoughts, she lifted up her head with such speed making the ice make Mage jump in surprise from her sudden awakening. He had been resting his back against the wall and window beside the bed, feeling the coldness from the curtain covered glass and it almost made him drift away back to sleep, until the sudden movement brought him back. The girl jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around him desperately, indicating that she never wanted to let go. He was confused at her sudden strange acting but wrapped his arms around her waist, and when he felt that she started to sob lightly, Gray caressed her back gently with his hand, humming soothing words into her ear.

"D-don't leave me G-Gray," the fire Mage managed to say in between her sobs, making the ice make one frown, "P-promise me that you w-will n-never do the same to me a-as Igneel d-did."

"I promise you Natsu," the raven haired male said as he comforted her, _"I will never leave you, as long as you want me to stay."_

And there they sat together for a while, both of them enjoying their embrace, and eventually Natsu fell asleep once more in his arms, like she had done last night. The ice make Mage chuckled as he felt the girl in his arms drift off to sleep, and slowly moved to lay back down on the bed with Natsu lying on top of him, her pinkish head resting on his bare chest. He reached for the blanket and covered them both with it, "You sure love to fall asleep in my arms, don't you?" he said as he looked at her sleeping figure, brushing away a pink strand from her face and soon he also fell back to sleep.

* * *

**_~Next morning~_**

When Natsu woke up next time, she didn't want to move an inch away from her spot on top of the still sleeping raven haired male. She slowly lifted up her head looked down at his sleeping face through her pink messed up hair and giggled, "He is so cute when he is sleeping." She said for herself as she let her head fall back down on his firm chest, feeling it slowly raise up and down as he breathed.

"Why thank you, you are very cute yourself."

"What!?" she lifted up her head in surprise and stared down into the now open dark blue eyes, "You where awake?"

"I woke up right before you started to move." he said with a grin.

"Then why didn't you just tell me so?" the Dragon Slayer said and brushed away some hair from the male's forehead, "And by the way I have to ask you one thing, did you just strip me off Yesterday?" now she had a scary glare in her eyes, causing the male down below her to stiffen.

"D-don't worry." he said in a shaky voice at her sudden death glare, making the female grin at his defeat, "I where gentle to you, I figured that you shouldn't sleep in you clothes so I took them off, but as I said I where not some kind of pervert! I even took on your sleeping shirt before I unclasped your-"

"Oh don't worry silly." she said and poked his nose with her index finger, "I didn't even consider the thought of you being a pervert, but maybe I should in the future?"

"No, not at all!" he said and sighed in relief, happy to know that she wasn't as strict as the other girls could be.

"Good!" she smiled at him and giggled, but then she laid down her head again and tried to fall asleep, though she wasn't a bit tired at all.

Her pink hair tickled him as it brushed around on his chest and the male looked at her confused, "Wait, are you going to sleep more?" he asked her with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Though he didn't want to move from their spot as well, it was getting kinda late in the morning.

"I don't want to get up." she just said and cuddled up herself on top of him even more, making him chuckle.

"I know, neither to I." he said with a warm smile on his lips, "But they will wonder what the hell I have done to you if we won't appear in the Guild soon."

The fire Mage was quite for a moment before she spoke up, "You are right, Erza will kill you if-"

"SHIT!" The rose-pink haired Mage didn't react to what happened at all, but in just a second the male was standing up with her in his arms, only to then gently drop her off in the bed. Within what seemed to be two seconds after she had uttered Erza's name, he was already in the shower! Natsu started to laugh out loud at her boyfriends acting, "You don't know what kind of paradise this is!" she yelled at him in within her laughter, earning a 'Shut up!' in response, only making her laugh even more. That was right, now that Natsu was a girl, she wouldn't get any scolding at all from Erza, at least not in any physical way, since she blamed the males for everything.

After a couple of minutes, Gray came back in a pair of green boxers, with a towel on his head to dry his hair. When he got into his bedroom to find some clothes, he saw that Natsu was facing his back in _only_ her black laced panties and on her way to take on her matching bra. This made the ice make Mage blush like hell as he yelled a 'I'm sorry!' and ran out of the room before the nearly naked female even realised his presence.

"Gray?" she turned around to look if he was still there, she forgot the fact the she was still topless and dropped the bra in her hand to walk over to the doorway to look for any traces of the strange acting boyfriend. She stuck her rose-pink haired head out to the living room while holding her hands onto the door frame. She scanned the room for traces, looking from left to right, and found a white towel laying there abandoned on the floor. As the Dragon Slayer picked it up, she felt that it was damped and had the refreshing scent she knew so well. Gray always smelt like this after he had taken a shower, this type of shampoo, or soap, always eased her senses since it reminded her of him. She also felt his own scent, that scent she so loved, it was so nostalgic for her too, both of these two scents where. She took a deep breath into the towel and smiled for herself before she walked over to look in the kitchen, still holding onto the towel feeling the mixture of the lovely scents.

The jet-black haired Mage stood in the kitchen, holding onto the counter as he bent his head down, breathing heavily while trying to push out all his perverted male thoughts out of his head, "That was close..." he sighed and regained his normal breathing.

"What was close?"

"Gah!" The usually calm and cool ice make Mage lost his posture again and jumped in surprise, quickly turning around to look at the source of the sound without thinking twice. His face turned bright red, but damn he was glad for both their sakes that he accidentally dropped that towel. Now his girlfriend stood there in only her black lace panties, and holding the towel to her chest, but it stood clear to him that she didn't use it to cover herself.

"What is it Gray?" the pinkette asked as she walked over to him with a worried expression, "Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no!" he said, but not even convincing himself since he stuttered loudly, he backed and leant onto the counter, "I-it's j-j-just t-that you-"

"What is it?" she said in now a pained voice, "H-have I done something bad?" now he saw that tears started to build up in her cobalt eyes.

Oh how Gray really felt the panic inside of him, he ran towards her and grabbed is drop dead sexy girlfriend by the shoulders, "Of course not babe! It is just that-" he gulped when his instincts made him look down at her nearly totally visible breasts, and he mentally slapped himself for doing so and looked up into her eyes once more, now with a very blushing expression making the girl confused, "For your own sake, please put on some clothes."

"Eh?" she looked down to see the state she was in, "Kyaaaaa!" she screamed and ran into the bedroom, making Gray let out a deep sigh of relief, he was really close to not be able to hold himself any longer.

"I am sorry Gray!" the fire Mage yelled form the bedroom as she now quickly putted on a pair of jeans blue shorts and her black bra, along with a white long sleeved blouse that was sort of transparent, "It is very easy to forget that I am a girl sometimes!"

The man she talked to now laughed at her last statement, and walked into the bedroom since he thought she was done by now. He stopped in the doorway and rested onto the door frame with his arm, "And since when do you tend to walk around in only underwear? Seriously Natsu, you are inheriting my habits, this ain't going to end well." the ice make Mage laughed at his girl's face which, when she heard his last statement, grew more and more paler and she stared at him.

"D-don't say it like that!" she said and grabbed her hair brush and started to do her hair, "You are scaring the hell out of me."

"Really? Are my habit that bad?" Gray said as he walked towards his closet to grab a pair of black pants, "You are hurting my feelings." he said with a pout directed towards her, making it the rose pink haired Mage turn to panic.

"I-" she started, dropping the brush she held onto and waving her hands in front of herself, "I didn't mean it like that! Just that I would not want to- agh! I don't know what to say!" she furiously grabbed her hair, and her boyfriend to started to laugh.

"Take it easy babe, I didn't think that I was that good at acting!" the male laughed at her now straight face, "Of course I know how you meant, it was only a joke." he laughed for himself and started to take on his pants, only to receive a towel thrown over his head.

"You jerk!" Natsu yelled, although holding a evil smirk. The jet-black haired male now took off the white cloth form his face, revealing his scared expression. Gray was not able to finish putting on his pants as he fast ran out of them and where chased by his girlfriend through the whole apartment. By some time with the fire Mage chasing the ice make one, the latter got caught and they both fell onto the bed, with the female laying in between her boyfriends legs on top of him. Both of them laughed and breathed for oxygen. When they both started to calm down, the one on top spoke up,

"I got you, my win." she said with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, you got me." the male under her said as the corner of his lips curved upwards, "You are one hell of a runner."

"I bet my loss of weight increased my speed," Natsu said as she gave her long time friend a quick peck on the cheek, "Come on, you need to get changed." she got up from him, she valued his life too much to want them to get late to the Guild.

"Aw." Gray made a pout, but then got up from his position as well. He stood up and grabbed the pants that where left on the floor and finally put them on, holding them up with a brown belt. He took out a dark blue polo shirt and put it on as well while the Fire Dragon Slayer picked up her hair brush to continue to do her hair, which she later gather up in a high pony tail. As for finishing touches, the ice make Mage rolled up his sleeves up to right over his elbows, and the fire Dragon Slayer wrapped her muffler around her neck.

"Done?" the girl asked as she looked over at her long time 'brother'. He where now standing beside her, checking himself in the not previously existing mirror, something that Natsu had felt that she had to buy while she was out at the town.

"I think so." he said as he brushed his hand trough his usually messy black hair, "Wait what the hell!" the male said as he suddenly barged out of the bedroom muttering, "Since when do I care about how I look!"

The fire Mage couldn't help but giggle at him as she twirled one last time in front of her reflection before she skipped after her boyfriend, "You are so cute, Gray! I'll just say that we are even then!"

"Even on what?" the voice came from the hall, and Natsu skipped over to the source to see him putting on his brown boots, still looking a bit grumpy.

She lifted up her hand as she counted on her fingers, "You get me to walk around in only my underwear," she said and saw the small smirk that crept onto the male's lips, "Thought that is only here, and with only you around," she added, making sure to him that she would not sink as low as to strip in public like he do, "And now I have made you care about how you look!" at this the ice make Mage lifted up his hand to cover his eyes at his embarrassing defeat, to sink as low as a girl, "We are now even, and really, it is painful for me to be compared to your habit!"

"You sure know how to put your words, making me realise that you actually hate my habit." The male looked up at his girlfriend as he said this, with a sad smile on his lips, "Really, after all these years, you should be used to it."

She felt a slight blush make it's way to her cheeks as she thought about what she actually thought about his habit, and felt panic as well since he looked hurt again, "Of course I am used to it!" she blurted out fast, "It is just that I don't want to take of my clothes like you do!" while telling him this, he laughed for himself.

"Natsu please, I don't feel offended by it at all, you don't have to trouble yourself!" he said and laughed at his girl's current state, "I mean it, I am a good actor I know but I mean it.

"But you have to understand! It is not that I don't like your habit." now Natsu slapped herself mentally, _'Did I have to say that out loud!? He will take advantage of this!'_ she thought desperately, _'But he looked so sad...'_

Now the black haired Mage turned his head towards her, with that devilish-handsome-sexy smirk on his lips, and the pinkette felt more blood rush to her face, _'I'm so doomed!'_

"Do you have something to tell me, babe?" the smirking male asked as he started to slowly walk towards the blushing girl who backed away every time he stepped forward, but unfortunate for the poor Dragon Slayer, a wall just had to appear and block her way out. The Fire Mage leaned onto the wall as her team mate came up to her and threw off his shirt, a thing she knew he did on purpose right now. He placed the back of his hands on his hips as he bent forward to come face to face in her level, "Hmm?" the now devilish man tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer while still keeping his smirk.

Natsu felt that it would be the most easy option to just tell him what he wanted to hear, or else she would have to endure this for quite some time, a thing she knew would be hard since he was topless, "Babe, you have a damn good looking body, now can we hurry up and get out of hear before I'll tell Erza that you harassed me."

At first the male's smirk grew wider, but it soon faded and he then dropped his jaw and stared at her, "Y-you'll do that?" he looked at her in utter shock, but not making any sign of moving.

"Yes I will, if you won't stop being so God damn good looking." Natsu muttered, turning her head to the side as her blush did not want to disappear at the point.

"Oh babe don't scare me like that!" Gray stood up fully and walked away from her, placing his right hand at the back of his head and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't use your looks to make me talk." she huffed at him, and then proceeded to take on her shoes, while smiling for herself.

"I didn't know my looks affected you that much." her boyfriend stated with a laugh, grabbing the keys that laid on top of a small table and walking to the door.

"Take on the shirt again." the rosette stated simply before walking past him.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he walked back to put it on.

"I know you stripped on purpose, but you still forgot that you did it!" she laughed at him, "Gray, you are just so hilarious."

Outside, the sun was shining bright from the cloud free blue sky, the birds where happily chirping in the green trees that swayed in the breeze, it was a perfect day. The couple where walking towards the Guild and passed by a park on the way. They walked on the white stone plates that made the walking path and passed by many of other people who where taking a walk as well. The blooming Cherry Blossom trees stood there as proud as always, colouring the whole park with new life. One of the branches from a tree hung out over the pathway and as they walked by, Gray reached out and picked a flower from the tree. Natsu turned to look at him only to realise that he placed the flower behind her ear. The Fire Mage looked surprised at her boyfriend, but then smiled softly at him and kissed him on the cheek as they continued to walk hand in hand.

The Guild was quite lively to their shock. It used to be the two of them that where behind all the fussing here but now the members where partying as they always did, though without their quarrels.

"Good morning!" a cheerful Mirajane greeted the two as they walked over to her at the bar.

"Good morning, Mira!" an equally cheerful Natsu greeted back.

"Morning Mira." Gray said with a smile at the Take-over Mage and sat down on one of the barstools, with his girlfriend sitting down on his lap.

"So, hope you had fun last night?" the barmaid rested her head in her palms as she leaned her elbows on the counter with her usual smile on her lips, though hinted with a dazzling excitement, something Gray didn't let get passed by.

"I hope you mean at the festival, right?" the raven haired male said as he wrapped one of his arm around his girl's waist to keep her in place.

"Should I mean anything else?" Mirajane threw a confused look at the male, but he knew that she knew what he meant.

"I dunno." Gray shrugged his shoulders, "I just wondered if you expected anything."

"Oh, no no don't worry, I didn't mean anything special." the barmaid smiled at him and then stood up straight again to continue and dry of the counter, "Did you have a good nights sleep, Natsu?"

"Yep!" she smiled back at the always cheerful barmaid, who threw an amused look at the girl while Gray facepalmed.

* * *

**_~Somewhere else at the same time~_**

"Are you sure that it was the Akane Resort?"

"Yes I am!" a tall man with spiky blond hair yelled back in irritation into his lacrima crystal, standing on top of a table inside the man's apartment.

"You really shouldn't yell at your clients." the man said in a calm and steady voice.

The blond Mage sighed, the man he talked to was indeed right, he should treat clients with more respect, something he was rather bad at, "Yeah yeah, I am sorry." he waved his gloved hand in front of him nonchalantly.

"I accept your apology, this time," the man shot at him in a sour voice, making the Mage sweatdrop, "So I ask again, are you sure?"

"Yes I am," the blond haired man now said again, although without any emotion, "I saw the tickets clearly from my hiding spot." he placed his hands behind his spiky blond head and frowned slightly, "Why did you want me to spy on those idiots anyway? I got to know something that I reeeaaally could've lived without knowing."

"None of your business, boy." the fact to be called 'boy' at his age really pissed the Mage off, but he didn't show anything to prove that, "Now I would want you to spy on them to get to know when they are leaving."

"As you wish." He spun around on his feet, making the client unable to see his face, "I'll call you back when I know something."

"Good, I hope that will be soon," the man said, and muttered the last before the he hung up, "Eucliffe-san." And then a beep was heard, telling that the line was broken.

Said man let out a sigh and placed his gloved hands on his hips, "Why do I always get the spooky clients?"

"You just have bad luck, Sting-kun!" a high pitched voice was heard from the balcony, where his cat partner where seated on the railing.

"It seems that way." The white Dragon Slayer walked over and rested his strong arms on the railing, "Where is Rogue? He should have been here by now."

The red cat next to him pointed down towards the ground, and Sting moved his gaze to lay his eyes upon the black haired man. He had his arms crossed over his chest and where looking up to the blond man with red eyes, waiting for him. Sting chuckled and jumped over the railing and landed on his feet after the fall on ten meters, followed by his red cat partner.

"You are as slow as ever." the black haired Dragon Slayer pointed out as they started to walk.

"I can't help that my idiotic client is a freak!" Sting shot back as they walked down the road.

* * *

**_~Back at the Guild~_**

The couple where still seated at the bar, talking with Erza and Lucy about going on a mission, when suddenly the Guild doors opened up. Mirajane, who where drying the dishes, looked up and her eyes sparkled when she saw who it was. She placed the glass she was working on on the counter and ran towards her boyfriend.

"Fried!" she shouted and jumped into his arms, "Where have you been!?"

"I am sorry that I left last night without saying anything," the Green haired man said with a sad smile as he hugged her back, "But I had something I needed to check out."

"Hm?" she looked at him with a burning curiosity, and the man laughed slightly at the sight.

"Sorry, but I'll have to leave you with just trusting me on this, 'kay?"

"Okay." the beautiful barmaid looked down with a pout, making her boyfriend chuckle and kiss her on the forehead

"I wonder what's going on." Gray said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" a confused fire Dragon Slayer turned her head around a bit so that she could see her long time best friend.

"I mean that there is something wrong, or else Fried wouldn't have left last night." The Ice Alchemist hugged the girl closer to him and placed his head along side with hers, making their cheeks touch. Natsu leaned into the touch as she listened, "At least not without telling anyone."

"You are right." Erza held onto her chin as she kept thinking, "I do recall that he went missing, but I didn't think that he went without saying a word."

"This is all strange." The blond celestial spirit Mage crossed her arms under her breasts, eyeing the couple she knew so well, _'It still looks so wrong, yet so right.'_

"We will have to leave it all to Fried." Levy MacGarden walked up to the group, "He know what he is doing."

"Your are right, Levy-chan!" Lucy shined up at the sight of her best friend.

"Yeah." Erza got out with a small smile as she brushed a hand through her scarlet hair, and the two best friends then walked away talking about girls stuff, leaving the other three alone.

"I should also go." the scarlet haired female turned around and walked towards the door.

"Going-" The jet-black haired male started.

"-Somewhere special?" the girl on top of his lap ended, they both grinned and had one raised eyebrow directed to Erza, and said armoured female slowly turned around to look at them with a faint blush making it's way towards her cream white cheeks.

"W-What do you mean?" she tried to remain her usual calm.

"You know what we mean, Erza." Gray said as he continued to look at her.

"You are going to see _him_, aren't you?" Natsu said and kept her smirk.

"I-I don't k-know what you are talking about!" Her face was on the way to turn into the same colour as her hair.

"Erza please, just make this a lot easier for you." the ice make Mage waved one hand in front of himself with a plain look, "Everyone knows that you are seeing Jellal in secret." and there the evil smirk was back.

"E-everyone," she started, "Knows?" now her face really was red.

Natsu only nodded back in response, and Gray started to laugh at the nearly collapsing female,

"Don't worry about that, go out and have fun now!" he shot her a reassuring smile, and Erza regained her calm slowly as she nodded and waved good bye, still quite embarrassed.

"Hey, wait a minute!" a drunk Cana walked up to them once the ex-quip Mage disappeared out of the door, "I didn't know that those to where going out!"

"Neither did we." the couple said in simultaneously with equal smirks on their lips, earning a confused look from the card Mage in return.

"We where just suspecting it, so we tried to get it out from her." Natsu said and Gray nodded. Cana gaped at first, but then laughed at them.

"And here I though you where just idiots, and you actually managed to get it out from her!" she laughed and then drank from the bottle she carried with her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the fire Mage shot a fiery glare at her.

"Exactly, since when am I an idiot?" The ice make Mage shot an icy glare at the drunk female.

"It means what it means." she answered Natsu, "Since you two started dating." she plainly stated to Gray and walked back, leaving two stunned Mages in their seat.

"What is wrong with her now all of a sudden?" the fire Dragon Slayer muttered as she turned her head forward again and crossed her arms under her big chest, making her breasts look bigger.

"Don't let it get to you." her boyfriend whispered huskily into her ear, making the girl blush as she felt his warm breath against her neck, and a shiver of sudden pleasure crawled down her spine. Even though she tried to strangle the moan that wanted out, she partly failed and the sound that came out surprised Gray, but a big smirk grew attached to his lips. He slowly started to lick along her earlobe, and when he heard the new sounds his girlfriend made at this, he started to nibble on it as well.

"Mm...G-Gray.." the fire Mage gasped again when she felt her ear being assaulted. Her boyfriend then moved down to lick and bite her neck, earning another loud gasp followed by a groan of pleasure as he found her sensitive spot, she desperately held onto his arms around her waist with hers, "G-Gray! Ahn..."

"Don't fucking fuck with each other in the fucking Guild!" an irritated iron Dragon Slayer yelled at the couple, causing Natsu to blush even more then she already did when she heard this.

"To fuck is a MAN!" Elfman yelled, probably not knowing what the hell he just said.

"What the fuck!?" a now pissed Gray yelled back at them, making the girl on his lap jump a bit in surprise, "What is your problem!?"

"You are fucking making your girlfriend there wet all over!" Gajeel now stood up and turned around to stare at the male, "If you are going to play, then do it SOMEWHER ELSE!"

"Are you insane!?" The Exhibitionist shot back, "Are you seriously trying to tell me you thought that I was going to fuck her, HERE!?" Natsu's face was the same colour as a tomato due to their conversation, and she got even more red at the last thing Gray added, if possible.

"Make me believe something else then you fucking idiot!" he now stood up and was obviously prepared to fight with the ice make male when a short female Mage suddenly stood in front of the iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled at him, "Just leave them alone, will you? And please try to curse a little less will you..."

"Is it my fault that they are sounding so high that I can't concentrate on my food?" the angry male grunted, obviously not able to shout at the cute little girl.

"No, that is not your fault, now eat." she calmly said to him and he pressed out a smile for her, making the girl blush. She turned around and walked over to the bar, "Okay, if you are going to make out, then do it somewhere else."

"You all are such idiots," a still grumpy Gray muttered back, turning up his head to face her, "Are you even thinking about the fact that I can't even kiss her?"

Levy gasped upon realising and seeing Gray's face expression. His eyes was filled with struggle and a hint of hurt, while his face only showed a somewhat bitterness. Natsu felt the male's tension and turned her head to look at him. Sadness filled her eyes as she then turned to look at Levy, who felt a lot of pressure by now.

"I-" she started, "Gray, I didn't mean to- I just-"

"Forget it, of course you didn't." the ice make Mage looked away again as he tried to strangle his hurtful emotions and replace them with his usual and sighed deep, "I am sorry to worry you Levy."

"N-no," she waved her hands in front of herself, "You don't have to be sorry at all." she said and slowly started to walk away, feeling that she only disturbed.

"Gray..." the rose pink haired Mage looked at there boyfriend, who looked back up at her, _'What have I done? He can't take this.'_ But before she could continue to speak her boyfriend interrupted.

"Natsu, let's take a walk 'kay?" he requested with a small smile struggled to show on his lips. The rose-pink haired Mage didn't miss the fake emotion, but she nodded and stood up on her feet, feeling a bit dizzy for standing up too fast. Gray got up as well and took on his shirt that laid discarded on the floor, _'Just when did he strip?'_

The male wrapped his arm around her slender waist and they walked out of the building, not bothered by the confused glances that pierced their backs.

There was an awkward silence between the couple as they walked in the same park they had passed through on the way to the Guild. Our well know fire Mage was in deep thought, a sad frown on her face as she thought about what Gray had said to Levy back then.

Her well known ice make boyfriend didn't miss her mood change as she had hoped. He looked down at his long time friend, worried what was troubling her mind.

"Natsu?" he tried as he rubbed her waist with his hand to get her attention. She got a bit startled at the sudden break of silence and glanced up at the male.

"Hm?" she looked at his worried expression with her cobalt eyes.

"What's on your mind?" the black haired Mage asked, not even trying to hide the hint of worry in his voice, "You have been spacing off since the moment we left the Guild."

Natsu only now realised that they had stopped. They where standing on the white stone pathway close to the huge fountain that stood in the middle of the park and, along with the proud Cherry Blossom trees, decorated the park with life. They now stood in front of each other, and she looked down to her feet, making her boyfriend unable to see her face due to her pink bangs covering it.

"I-" she started, struggling with finding the words, "I am only making things worse in your life by this, ain't I?"

"What do you mean?" Gray was a bit taken aback at her words, and he had to make sure what she meant.

"You know what I mean," a sad smile formed on her pink lips and she grabbed her left arm with her right hand, "With all this, selfish me coming to you for help, leaving you with no choice to-"

"Stop it." came a firm order form the male, making the fire Mage look up at him in surprise. Her cobalt eyes met up with dark blue ones, filled with hurt.

"Gray?" she was still confused and surprised by him and took a step back without knowing why. Her action made her boyfriend jolt in panic as he reached for her, but it was too late. By the time he grabbed her she had already tripped on the edge of the fountain and the couple fell down together. A girlish 'kyaaa!' could be heard over the whole park, together with a manly 'woah!' as the two collided with the cold water, followed with a splash. The park was pretty empty by the time, but the ones that where there eyed the two Mages with confused looks, wondering why the hell two Mages where swimming in the fountain since they hadn't followed the scene.

"Teens these days." a man said and sighed as he walked by with his wife, who nodded in agreement to his point.

The two by then got up to the surface and breathed for air. The fountain wasn't deep at all, only to Natsu's knees if she would stand up, but the couple where laying down, thus making them be under the water.

"Natsu!" the ice make Mage looked to his side to find the soaked girl, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." she stuttered, still shocked and confused as to how it all turned out. The Dragon Slayer tried to stand up, but instead slipped on the slippery stone and fell right into the ice male's arms as he sat up.

"Woah!" he got out in surprised at the sudden flying female, "Take it easy, it ain't safe here."

"I-I just realised that." the rose-pink haired Mage giggled and her friend couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. The giggle soon turned to laughter and the male joined in as well. They sat there for a while laughing over nothing special, the fountain showering them with new water the whole time. Their weird acting drew even more weird glances as people passed by.

After a moment the laughter faded away and they sat there in silence a brief moment before the taller spoke up.

"We should head home and change clothes before one of us end up catching a cold." he said as he stood up and jumped out of the stone pool. He grabbed the girl under her arms and helped her out as well with a twirl, making the girl giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he sat her down on the ground.

"I can't believe I heard that," she snickered at his comment before they started to walk out of the park, "Considering this occasion that you yourself are an _ice_ mage, while I am a _fire_ one."

"Yeah whatever." he laughed and tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants, but then brought them back up and took off his shirt.

"Ehm, Gray you are stripping." Natsu looked at him as his broad good locking muscular upper body got visible, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as it did every time she got this in her sight.

"I know that." he pointed out his tongue at her before suddenly pulling the wet shirt over her head and onto her body, sticking in her arms in the shirt's.

"What?" she looked up to him as soon as her head got out of the shirt with confusion written all over her face, "What are you doing?"

"Remember," he said and poked her nose with his index finger, "That white fabric tend to get invisible when it gets wet."

"Hm?" She tilted her rose haired head to the side while thinking, causing him to chuckle. It was then when he continued to walk past her with his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants that she realised what he meant. Natsu's cheeks became bright red as a vision played in her mind of how she had looked up 'til now. She skipped over to him, mumbling a 'thanks' and earning a laugh.

The couple then fell into silence once again, this time a rather awkward one. The silence brought back the thoughts that the rosette had had on her mind before, but she threw it out of her head again, _'That can wait, I don't want to push him too much like I have already.'_

_Love is such a wide spectrum. It can bring love and hatred, happiness and anger, warmth and cold, friendly and hostility emotions. So what are we bound to endure?_

__(-X-x-X-)

* * *

**And there was the end of Chapter 6! I hope you liked it! ^-^**

**Please drop a review! Tell me what you like/didn't like, and feel free to drop ideas as well! I'd love it if you'll tell me your own thoughts~**

**'Til next time!**

**FairyTailFreak**


End file.
